A wide variety of electronic displays are presently in use in a multitude of different applications, including televisions, computer displays, special purpose displays such as medical imaging displays or virtual reality displays, video game displays, advertising displays, and the like. Some electronic displays include a backlit light modulator. The light modulator is controllable to adjust the light passing through its pixels to display an image. In some such displays the backlight is controllable to cause a non-uniform distribution of light on the light modulator.
There exists a need for practical improved displays, and methods and apparatus for illuminating light modulators in displays capable of displaying high quality images. There is a particular need for practical displays capable of displaying images with enhanced contrast and peak luminance.